Final hope
by Shairan
Summary: UA. Baltimore, Etats-Unis. Hannibal Lecter est un professeur de musique particulier sans histoire. Il accepte malgré lui de remplacer le professeur de musique d'un lycée. Will Graham, jeune homme de 17 ans, retourne au lycée après un an passé à l'hôpital suite à des troubles psychologiques. Leur destins finissent par se croiser. /!\ Présence d'abus incestueux, TCA et dépression.
1. Prologue

**Résumé** : UA. Baltimore, Etats-Unis.

Hannibal Lecter est professeur de musique particulier sans histoire. Afin d'aider une de ces amies d'enfance, qui n'est autre que la principale du lycée Menrick Wood, il accepte de remplacer temporairement le professeur de musique de ce lycée, en congé paternité.  
>Will Graham, jeune homme de 17 ans, retourne au lycée après un an passé à l'hôpital suite à des problèmes médicaux. De nouveau en proie à une souffrance permanente, il n'envisage aucun avenir et se laisse lentement plonger vers le fond...<p>

Malgré tout ce qui semble opposer ces deux êtres, leur destins vont finir par se croiser grâce à la musique...changeant à jamais le cours de leur existence.

**Couple** : Hannigram** (Homophobes s'abstenir donc)**

**Rating : M.** **[Mention d'abus incestueux (et peut-être prochainement présence directe). Présence de troubles psychologiques comme la dépression et de troubles du comportement alimentaire.]**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, l'intrigue et les personnages d'Hannibal ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes** : _Voici ma première fiction ! Elle est assez sombre certes mais cela faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de franchir le pas.  
><em>_C'est bientôt la fin des vacances de Noël, et une nouvelle période d'examen approche pour moi donc je ne sais pas exactement à quelle fréquence je posterais des chapitres. J'aimerais essayer de me tenir à 1 chapitre par semaine, mais en période scolaire, je pense que cela sera difficile. J'opterais donc plus vers 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines en sachant que tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits. On verra bien et je tiendrais au courant de toute manière. J'accepte toute critique constructive ! Elle me permettrait de m'améliorer davantage. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

« Will ? »

Une voix douce et féminine s'éleva dans la pièce, encore silencieuse il y a quelques minutes.

Soudain, les volets furent ouverts et la lumière du jour éclaira toute la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne mais largement suffisante pour une personne, ses murs étaient blancs et impersonnels. On aurait pu croire que la chambre était vide s'il n'y avait pas ce sac à dos noir qui traînait par terre au pied du bureau et une masse visible allongée dans le lit.  
>Une jeune femme rousse, mince et aux boucles prononcées éteignit la lumière avant de se diriger vers le seul lit de la pièce.<p>

« Will, réveille-toi, il est déjà 10h. »

Aucune réponse.

Elle soupira avant de secouer légèrement l'épaule qu'elle réussissait sans mal à distinguer sous les couches de couvertures. Le dénommé Will finit par se tourner face à elle - non sans difficulté - mais s'obstina à garder les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux en grognant, mais les referma aussitôt, la luminosité de la pièce frappant de plein fouet ses yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, tombant directement sur la jeune femme qui lui sourit affectueusement.

Cette jolie femme rousse aux yeux bleu azur, c'était Freddie Lounds dite « _Fred _» pour les intimes, une infirmière assez aimée des patients à cause de sa gentillesse et de son écoute. C'était la seule qu'il appréciait. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il venait d'arriver dans le service, il était perdu et très renfermé. Il refusait toute négociation avec les médecins quant à ses conditions de sortie et n'adressait la parole à personne. Freddie était la seule à avoir cherché à la comprendre, lui et sa détresse, lui et sa maladie et à avoir eu la patience d'attendre qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Depuis, elle avait toujours été là que ça soit durant les bons ou mauvais moments. Elle avait été plus présente que son propre père dans sa vie. Elle arrivait à le comprendre mieux que quiconque.  
>Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais sa timidité l'avait empêché de lui dire jusqu'à présent.<p>

Will se sentait chanceux de se faire réveiller par elle pour sa dernière matinée à l'hôpital.

« Il est 10h et tu es encore au lit ! Heureusement que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillée. Tu t'imagines si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ! » dit-elle d'un ton faussement énervé. Will ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans lorsqu'il se réveillait : ses cheveux bouclés étaient en bataille et ses yeux gardaient encore un peu de leur innocence, le temps que leur propriétaire n'émerge complètement du sommeil.  
>Le jeune homme en question fit un demi-sourire à la jeune rousse avant de se redresser difficilement de son lit. Il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Il avait froid. Comme tous les matins. L'infirmière se leva du lit et hésita à poser la question qui, elle le savait, énervait Will plus qu'autre chose.<p>

Après courte réflexion, Freddie décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait faire exception et le laisser un peu tranquille.  
>Elle sorti donc de la chambre, décidée à lui ramener un plateau qui avait 99 % de chance de ne pas être mangé. Elle en avait conscience mais c'était son devoir en tant qu'infirmière et...mère ? Non, plutôt protectrice de lui donner un plateau avec de quoi se nourrir.<br>Will sorti des toilettes après s'être lavé les mains. Même s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il était censé prendre au petit-déjeuner, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire des efforts et faire le premier pas. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait juste pas à demander de la nourriture. S'il le pouvait, il serait déjà en train d'aller à l'université comme tout enfant « normal » de son âge et en bonne santé. Et pourtant, 1 an de sa vie était passée ici.

C'était son dernier jour ici et il ne savait même pas s'il devait en être réjoui. La perspective de ce qui l'attendait en dehors ne l'enchantait pas tellement.

Les cours, son père, les...

Il fallait qu'il évite d'y penser. Tout irait bien. Oui, son père avait sûrement changé depuis. Du moins, il l'espérait. Sa psychiatre devait sûrement lui avoir parlé, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement tout sur la situation...

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque Freddie ré-apparut dans la chambre et posa calmement un plateau sur le bureau présent dans la chambre.  
>Il était composé d'une pomme, deux pancakes ainsi que du beurre et un lait chaud.<br>Un plateau trop bien garni en somme aux yeux de Will, qui savait d'ores-et-déjà qu'il n'allait pas le manger. Freddie avait décidé de ne pas le réprimander s'il ne mangeait pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire aujourd'hui encore, comme elle l'avait fait pendant un an mais c'était sa dernière matinée et autant qu'elle se passe le mieux possible pour eux deux. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme, qu'elle considérait toujours comme un petit garçon malgré son âge et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules encore un peu fragiles du jeune homme.

Elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il était timide certes et il avait été dur de lui parler au début mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître. C'était un garçon intelligent qui, elle en était sûre, avait été auparavant vif d'esprit et actif. Il était aussi très ouvert d'esprit, généreux et ne jugeait pas les gens. C'était sûrement le « patient » avec qui elle était le plus proche, si bien qu'elle ne le considérait non plus comme un patient, mais presque comme son fils.  
>Oui, il allait lui manquer. Mais dans un sens, il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle ne le revoit plus. En tout cas pas ici car cela voudrait dire que Will n'aurait pas guéri. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait au jeune homme.<p>

Il méritait d'aller mieux.

« C'est le dernier jour hein ? Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir connue, même si on ne peut pas dire que ce soit en de bonnes circonstances. »  
>Elle sourit tristement et Will lui rendit un demi-sourire. « Mais tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte ici et que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours appeler le service, quelqu'un te répondra. Quel que soit l'heure et le jour. Quelqu'un sera là pour t'écouter. Et avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur moi. Dans le pire des cas, tu peux me demander. Promets-moi cependant que tu prendras soin de toi et que tu feras tout pour ne pas qu'on se revoit ici. » Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le haut du crâne de Will puis elle caressa lentement la douce chevelure du jeune brun.<p>

Le jeune homme lui répondit : « - Je te le promets. Et toi aussi, prends soin de toi Fred. J'espère que les autres patients ici ne réussiront pas à te rendre folle.

- Ah ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été un assez bon coach dans ce domaine-là je dois dire.

- Hey ! »

Ils s'offrirent des sourires affectueux puis Freddie, un peu hésitante et inquiète quant à la réaction de Will, l'enlaça. A sa plus grande surprise, il lui rendit l'étreinte et la serra fortement. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, tel une mère et son fils qui se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Elle lui murmura des mots d'encouragements avant de se défaire de l'étreinte la première. Il lui restait malheureusement du travail à faire et elle détestait dire au revoir à un patient de l'hôpital. Elle trouvait ça particulièrement triste. Elle avait fait exception pour lui.

« Je dois y aller, Will. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. D'accord ? Tu peux même appeler aujourd'hui si ça ne va pas, je suis de journée, ça tombe bien. » Will hocha la tête en guide d'acquiescement. « Merci pour tout Fred. » Sa voix était chevrotante.  
>Freddie lui sourit tristement, des larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux puis finit par retirer sa main et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard triste de celui-ci.<p>

La porte claqua et Will semblait revenir à la réalité, petit à petit.

Il était dix heures et quart et à 11h son père viendrait le chercher. Le stress commençait à l'envahir et la seule façon pour lui de le chasser était de penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose. Il imagina un point fixe sur le mur et le fixa intensément jusqu'à oublier où il était. C'était une technique que l'infirmière lui avait donnée afin de se calmer.  
>Enfin calmé, il repensa à Freddie qui l'avait laissé quelques minutes avant.<br>Allait-il la revoir seulement un jour ? Il y avait peu de chances. Il n'était pas du genre à sortir tout le temps et de toute façon, Freddie devait être extrêmement occupée : le service était rempli de jeunes avec des problèmes aussi graves que les siens et il y avait énormément de monde. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie naître dans son coeur. Il aurait voulu que Freddie ne s'occupe que de lui encore et encore.

Mais Fred n'était pas sa mère, même si elle le lui rappelait un peu et il avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle aussi, elle finirait par l'oublier. Tout le monde l'oubliait, elle avait dû sûrement le prendre en pitié et placer trop d'espoir en une personne était dangereux pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se leurre, c'est ce qu'il pensait et au fond, il s'en voulait de penser ça d'elle. Il reporta ses yeux sur le plateau, ayant déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Il devait faire des efforts, se disait-il. Mais une autre voix dans sa tête, plus forte que la raison, lui hurlait presque qu'il ne méritait pas de manger et que le fait que ça soit son dernier jour ici, que Freddie avait apporté le plateau ne voulait rien dire. Il ne devait et ne pouvais pas manger, point.

Après hésitation, il finit par prendre le plateau et alla dans le couloir. Quelques infirmiers passaient par le couloir de temps en temps, mais ils ne semblaient pas remarquer Will, bien trop occupés à rejoindre l'infirmerie afin de régler de la paperasse ou tout simplement aller dans un autre service. Il en profita pour se diriger vers les présentoirs, espérant ne pas tomber sur une des infirmières et encore moins Freddie et posa son plateau avant de marcher rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il devait faire ses affaires, attendre son père avec qui il allait récupérer son téléphone.  
>Will décida qu'il se laverait une fois arrivée chez lui. Le temps pressait.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! _

_Je suis donc de retour, prête à poster le premier chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu comme date de publication et je m'en excuse mais la reprise a été disons...dure._

_Par ailleurs, je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que déjà ma fanfiction suscitait déjà l'intérêt de certains._

_Je tiens donc à remercier tout ceux qui s'y sont interessés, aussi__ ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review qu'elle soit anonyme ou non._

_Je remercie aussi, tout particulièrement **Mia**** Suzuki-sama et sa bêta-lecture, **qui me sont d'une très grande aide._

_Enfin, pour répondre à **Edith** : Je conçois bien qu'il est dur d'imaginer Freddie sans son caractère agaçant et qui fais malgré tout partie de son charme (à mes yeux huhu). J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté avec elle, c'est vrai haha._

_Voici donc le premier chapitre. Il est plutôt court mais normalement ça devrais s'arranger au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Après avoir présenté son badge au lecteur, Hannibal se gara dans le parking réservé aux professeurs et au reste du personnel. Il éteignit le moteur mais resta néanmoins dans la voiture, fixant un point fixe invisible.

Hannibal n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées. Lorsqu'il était petit, il les détestait en grande partie à cause de la foule incommensurable qui était présente. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait la foule, mais petit, elle l'intimidait...comme tout enfant en bas âge en général à bien y réfléchir.  
>C'est à partir de l'adolescence que ce malaise disparut complètement. Cependant, il n'était pas particulièrement réjouit à l'idée d'avoir à changer ses habitudes à chaque fois qu'il changeait de classe c'est-à-dire chaque année. Maintenant adulte, il tenait à sa routine et cette rentrée sonnait tout juste sa fin. Il avait plutôt eu l'habitude jusqu'à présent de donner des cours chez les élèves pour la plupart aisés même si certains d'entre eux faisaient exception à la règle.<p>

Or cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un lycée, immense qui plus est et il n'était pas spécialement rassuré par la faune étudiante qu'il pouvait y avoir, bien qu'il savait que Menrick Wood était réputé comme étant un bon établissement. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça puisque la directrice de ce lycée n'était autre que son amie d'enfance, Lara Mooner.

Hannibal avait simplement voulu l'aider au départ : le seul professeur de musique du lycée avait pris un congé paternité d'un an minimum afin d'aider sa femme, qui venait d'accoucher de jumeaux. Lara ne trouvait pas de professeur ayant une aussi bonne formation que celle de ; de plus aucun n'était particulièrement intéressé par le poste. Hannibal s'était donc naturellement proposé comme remplaçant lorsque son amie lui avait fait part de son problème.

Seulement maintenant, il en venait presque à regretter son geste. Pour Hannibal, ce genre d'établissements se prêtait parfaitement aux commérages constants entre collègues sur tel ou tel élève ou encore sur tel ou tel professeur. Il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il avait exercé un temps dans un conservatoire de musique et de danse. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait quitté pour se mettre à enseigner seul, à sa manière car être prof particulier lui permettait d'éviter ce genre de désagréments - entre autres -.

L'établissement n'était pas aussi strict que cela , mais il supportait difficilement les commérages auxquels ses collègues prenaient part presque à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un professeur entrer dans la salle qui leur était réservée afin de travailler, finir de corriger quelques copies ou tout simplement se détendre un peu. Ils étaient toujours pleins d'idées reçues ou pré-conçues et se fiaient toujours aux apparences. Pour lui, on ne pouvait juger un élève par ses notes, ou son apparence. Cela était réducteur.  
>De plus, il avait une manière d'enseigner qui n'était plus à l'image de l'établissement. La musique était un art avant tout et pour lui l'Art signifiait en quelque sorte « liberté d'esprit» et donc il n'y avait pas « une seule manière » d'enseigner la musique. C'est pourquoi il ne regrettait en aucun cas le fait d'en être parti malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passées à y enseigner.<br>Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr et certain que l'ambiance serait la même que celle qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter au conservatoire. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses confrères s'il pouvait le remplacer, aux heures durant lesquelles il ne pourrait pas donner de cours particuliers car trop pris par ceux qu'il devrait donner dans l'établissement scolaire.

Cependant, le lycée ne lui était pas totalement étranger : Il avait dû venir durant le mois d'Août afin de le visiter et faire connaissance avec les autres enseignants déjà présents. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas méchants aux yeux d'Hannibal, ils étaient même très agréables...pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas les juger alors que l'année n'avait pas commencée.  
>L'établissement était constitué de quatre larges bâtiments, ce qui était plutôt grand, mais Hannibal ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il saurait se repérer et de toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de classe mise à sa disposition ainsi qu'un studio situé un étage plus haut, afin de répéter, enregistrer ou autre.<p>

Aujourd'hui était son premier « vrai » jour de cours. Jour plutôt chargé à vrai dire : Il allait découvrir deux classes à qui il allait enseigner, sur trois en tout. Les premières années et les dernières années. Le nouveau professeur était venu à l'avance afin de fignoler les contrôles de connaissances qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour les terminales pour déterminer leur niveau et les difficultés globales et individuelles des élèves de la classe. Absorbé par ses pensées, Hannibal décida enfin de sortir de sa Range Rover après avoir soigneusement vérifié que sa cravate était bien mise et que sa coupe était restée telle qu'elle était il y a encore une heure. La journée s'annonçait longue...pour lui, en tous cas.

﹌ **_Au même moment _**﹌

Will était assis sur le siège passager avant alors que son père conduisait. Et dire qu'il stressait était un euphémisme. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette partie de lui à son père.

Un an qu'il n'était pas revenu dans ce lycée. Personne ne l'attendait, il n'avait pas d'amis, ni vraiment de connaissances. Il aurait pu dire qu'il était terrifié mais il s'efforçait de paraître neutre bien que ses yeux trahissaient nettement sa peur. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas montrer cette partie de lui à son père.

La foule, les notes, les examens, le regard des autres et des professeurs… toutes ces choses l'effrayaient.

C'était absurde, mais il avait juste envie à cet instant de sortir de la voiture.

Son père avait décidé de le conduire au lycée pour sa première journée de cours. Il avait été très étonné – pour ne pas dire choqué – de voir que celui-ci souhaitait l'accompagner mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de l'attitude de son père ces temps-ci : il se montrait plus compréhensif, plus présent. Will ne s'en plaignait pas mais se méfiait de ce changement de comportement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer si on prenait en compte les traitements que son père avait l'habitude de lui faire subir. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne devait pas y penser maintenant ou alors son état allait empirer et il serait incapable de faire un pas au dehors. Il craignait que son père comprenne ce à quoi il pensait maintenant, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci puisse en deviner ne serait-ce qu'un centième.

Les trente minutes de trajets se passèrent en silence et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant l'école. Son père le fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes puis il commença à parler :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. L'école n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ton...hospitalisation, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Merci pour m'avoir raccompagné, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

Il était plutôt pressé de sortir de la voiture. Être aussi proche de son père physiquement dans cet espace clos et obtenir un tant soit peu de l'attention de sa part le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose le bloquait. Le visage de son père était froid, comme s'il ne pensait pas ces mots. Cela n'étonna en rien le jeune adolescent qui finit par sortir de la voiture, son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Avant qu'il ne claque la portière son père reprit rapidement :

« J'ai mis de l'argent dans ton sac afin que tu puisses t'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Penses-y. »

Il tenta un sourire, auquel Will ne sut quoi répondre. Il hocha silencieusement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris le message et claqua la portière. Il leva lentement la tête en direction du drapeau américain accroché au toit du lycée puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée d'un pas mal assuré. Il y avait énormément de monde et il détestait cela. C'était presque une phobie... il se sentait comme étouffé. Mais, s'il voulait ne pas avoir à y retourner une année de plus, il devait prendre sur lui et se faire violence pensa-t-il. Le jeune brun se retourna et constata que son père était déjà parti. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra le plus vite possible dans la foule qui tentait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le lycée.

* * *

><p>﹌ <strong><em>Quelques heures plus tard - L'après-midi <em>**﹌

L'horloge accrochée au mur beige affichait bientôt seize heures et Will n'arrêtait pas de la regarder impatiemment. Les cours de littératures anglaise l'ennuyaient.  
>Il était allé à la cafétéria comme son père le lui avait suggéré mais il n'avait pris qu'une salade verte sans garniture, sans œufs et sans tomate. Un repas bien maigre. Il commençait déjà à sentir la fatigue et la faim, à nouveau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la faim. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.<p>

Pour l'instant, il avait tenu ses engagements avec les médecins de l'hôpital ainsi que son médecin traitant : il devait manger chaque jour un nombre exact de calories, idéalement répartis équitablement tout au long de la journée. C'était plutôt une réussite pour le jeune homme après presque trois ans de maladie et un an passé à être nourri à travers une sonde. Seulement, il n'avait pas exactement respecté le nombre de calories ce midi et si ça continuait, il n'atteindrait pas le nombre total nécessaire par journée. Il comptait bien rattraper plus tard.  
>Il se demandait vraiment si son père surveillait son alimentation, s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire au final. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il ne le comprenait plus.<br>La seule consolation que le jeune homme avait pour le moment était le fait que dans quelques minutes, il allait avoir cours de musique. La musique comptait énormément pour lui et ce, dès l'âge de 7 ans. Elle lui faisait vivre un voyage, quel qu'en soit le « style ». Lorsqu'il écoutait une chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement, il y avait « ce quelque chose » qui résonnait du fond de ses tripes. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions grâce à elle. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Enfant, il avait voulu commencer à jouer d'un instrument. Mais malheureusement, sa condition familiale ne le lui permit pas.  
>Ainsi, les années passèrent sans que Will ne puisse vraiment commencer quoi que ce soit.<p>

C'est alors qu'en s'inscrivant au lycée, il avait constaté que l'option musique y était proposée aux élèves. Il s'était lancé sans hésiter, contre l'avis de son père certes, mais il le fit quand même. Celui-ci finit par accepter contre toute attente. Il ne regretta pas son choix car durant les cours de musique il pouvait décompresser un peu et ne pas être constamment stressé à propos des notes, de ce qu'il avait mangé ou encore de son apparence. Il arrivait même parfois à communiquer calmement avec ses camarades de classe, notamment lors des travaux de groupes. Au fond, il espérait que ce serait la même chose cette année. Il avait entendu dans sa classe des élèves parler d'un « remplaçant du professeur de musique ». Mais ce changement ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Les profs de musique en général n'était pas aussi « à cheval » sur certaines choses et beaucoup plus agréables selon lui. Peut-être allait-il avoir comme remplaçant quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que Monsieur Verger ?

La voix ferme du professeur Pelton le tira de ses pensées :

« Pour lundi, vous ferez un commentaire sur cet extrait. Je le ramasserais donc ne vous avisez pas de ne pas le faire ni de recopier sur vos pairs. Si je vois ne serait-ce que quelques similitudes, je divise la note par deux.»

Will soupira. Il n'avait rien écouté au cours et il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pris aucune note durant les trente dernières minutes. En plus, ce n'était que sa première journée de cours et voilà qu'il était déjà bombardé de devoirs ! Il avait vraiment oublié ce que c'était. A l'hôpital des professeurs venait mais les cours étaient beaucoup plus relax et ils étaient particuliers – ce que Will avait plutôt bien apprécié -.

La sonnerie retentit et des étudiants commencèrent déjà à sortir de la salle.

Après avoir écrit rapidement dans son agenda ce qu'il avait à faire, il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la classe de musique d'un pas aussi rapide qu'il le put. Il détestait traîner trop dans les couloirs quand ceux-ci étaient remplis de monde, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_ mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
>Lorsque Will arriva devant la salle musique, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Il observa un instant ceux qui étaient présent et constata sans surprise qu'il n'en connaissait aucun, mis à part deux qui lui disait quelque chose, mais seulement de vue. Il chercha des yeux la table à laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Celle-ci était située au fond de la classe, à droite. Il la trouva sans mal et vit qu'elle était vide d'occupant. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il se dirigea vers celle-ci, y posa son sac et s'assit. La salle était assez bien éclairée grâce à la lumière que les larges fenêtres occupant la pièce filtraient à peine. Quelques tableaux peints par les étudiants en option arts plastiques avaient été accrochés ici et là, ainsi que quelques biographies de compositeursartistes célèbres. Will se sentait déjà plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute la journée, malgré le fait que la pièce commençait à être « trop peuplée » pour lui. Il regarda le ciel bleu nuageux de ses prunelles vertes à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment des amis de toute manière.

La classe de musique de terminale était composée d'à peine vingt personnes. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la musique n'était pas l'option vedette de l'école. C'était plutôt l'Art qui triomphait. Des personnes de villes lointaines venaient jusqu'ici pour pouvoir prendre cette option car elle n'était pas disponible dans tous les lycées de la région et celui-ci était le plus proche de la ville. C'était pour dire.

La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois tandis que des semi-retardataires entrèrent dans la salle suivis du professeur. Will était beaucoup trop occupé à contempler le ciel pour remarquer la présence du remplaçant. Hannibal posa son sac au pied du bureau après en avoir sorti deux trieurs plutôt bien rempli pour un début d'année. Toute la salle fut bientôt plongée dans un silence absolu.

« Bonjour, déclara Hannibal d'une voix posée. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de musique, Mr Lecter. Je remplace Monsieur Verger qui sera absent jusqu'à une date indéterminée. »

A peine eut-il fini que des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe. Certains se moquaient de son visage stoïque qui lui donnait un air de robot ou encore de sa tenue assez... « stricte » comparée à celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir avec leur ancien prof de musique qui était...certes strict mais déjanté. Les cours avec lui n'avaient rien d'une récréation, mais on riait beaucoup face à l'incongruité du « nouveau prof ».  
>D'autres se demandait où était passé . Will, lui, observait ses camarades. Il trouvait leur réaction puérile même s'il était vrai que le remplaçant était disons...étrange.<br>Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui vous clouait sur place et vous empêchait de regarder ailleurs. Posture parfaite, cheveux parfaitement arrangés, costume visiblement parfaitement repassé. Will avait l'impression que chaque mot que le professeur prononçait avaient été minutieusement choisi par lui seul, au préalable selon une règle bien précise afin d'atteindre un langage d'expression parfait.

En un mot, son prof puait la perfection et Will trouvait ça bizarre et intimidant dans un sens.

Le professeur ne prêta aucune attention à ce tapage dont il était très probablement le sujet et écrivit avec application son nom ainsi que son prénom au tableau. Après avoir observé attentivement l'ensemble de la classe, il reprit :

« N'hésitez pas à poser des questions pendant le cours si quelque chose ne va pas. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas la seule personne à vous interroger sur tel ou tel point du cours, cela pourrait donc servir à peut-être toute la classe. Il n'y a pas de questions bêtes. Monsieur Verger m'a remis une liste regroupant tout les instruments que chacun d'entre vous jouaient. Lorsque l'on en aura besoin en classe, je vous préviendrais un cours à l'avance. Cette année on sera amenés à beaucoup utiliser le studio afin de jouer, mais encore une fois, je vous préviendrais à l'avance. Concernant les règles de discipline entre autres, je pense que vous les connaissez après deux ans passés dans le lycée, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. J'estime que vous êtes assez grand pour gérer votre comportement. La seule chose que je pense utile de dire est qu'à partir du moment où vous rentrez dans cette pièce, vous ne devez parler que de musique. C'est un peu ma « règle d'or ». Nous ne sommes pas là pour raconter notre week-end mais pour apprendre la musique et échanger tous ensemble à travers elle. »

Seuls deux élèves hochèrent la tête en silence puis Hannibal commença l'appel. Celui-ci levait la tête à chaque fois qu'il appelait un prénom afin d'y associer un visage et ainsi mémoriser plus facilement le prénom de chaque élève.

Bientôt, Hannibal arriva en fin de liste.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un que j'ai oublié d'appeler ? demanda Hannibal. »

Hannibal était observateur et il était sûr que ce jeune homme assis au fond à gauche n'avait pas levé la main et donc par conséquent, n'avait pas été appelé.

« Oui. »

Hannibal chercha de ses prunelles sombres l'origine de cette voix et tomba sur de magnifiques yeux d'un vert jade intense. Le professeur se figea. Ces yeux était magnifiques...au point qu'il finit par s'y perdre totalement. Hannibal et Will se fixaient avec une intensité perturbante.  
>Quelques secondes, qui paraissaient avoir été une éternité pour eux, s'écoulèrent et c'est finalement Hannibal qui finit par briser le contact si intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir aux yeux de tous.<p>

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom de famille ainsi que votre prénom s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Graham Will, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix feutrée.

- Cela est curieux, vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste. J'irais moi-même régler ça au secrétariat plus tard. En attendant que je règle ce problème, je vous rajoute. »

Will n'écoutait même plus son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage sec et carré de son nouveau professeur. Il était perturbé. Il lui semblait presque que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Hannibal reprit :

« Je suis désolé, mais je préfère avoir tous mes élèves placés devant moi. Inutile de s'éparpiller, rapprochez-vous et mettez-vous...là s'il vous plaît. »

Hannibal pointa d'un geste léger une table presqu'en face de lui, située au deuxième rang. Il n'aimait pas les choses éparpillées...il aimait l'ordre, les choses rangées. Pas qu'il était maniaque, mais il aimait cela et dès qu'il avait l'occasion de ranger les choses comme il le voulait, il le faisait, quoi qu'en pense les autres.  
>Will reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'exécuta sans dire un mot, bien qu'étonné par la demande. Jamais en deux ans il n'avait eu à se déplacer lors des cours de musique. Mais tout a une fin. Il se leva calmement et s'installa sur la table désignée par Hannibal pendant que celui-ci le fixait et que les élèves le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette place. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu, avec donc des tables occupées aussi bien à gauche qu'à droite ou devant que derrière. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.<p>

« Bien. Ceci est certes notre premier cours ensemble, mais j'aimerais situer votre niveau et éventuellement cibler les leçons ou points à revoir. J'ai donc préparé un contrôle de connaissance qui durera toute l'heure. »

La majorité des élèves regardaient maintenant Hannibal avec des yeux désabusés.

Après cet « incident », le cours se déroula dans le silence. Les élèves n'osaient pas parler et encore moins tricher, trop intimidés par l'autorité qui émanait de leur nouvel instituteur. Là où d'autres professeurs auraient vu en ce silence un ennui considérable, Hannibal lui y voyait de la sérénité : Il n'aimait pas spécialement réprimander des élèves et c'était sa première journée ici. Il _fallait_ que tout se passe simplement.

Après une heure durant laquelle Hannibal préparait déjà le programme du cours suivant, la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours.

« Il est temps de rendre vos copies. Bon week-end ! »

Aucune réponse. Hannibal soupira.

Les élèves ne semblaient pas du tout l'écouter et s'empressaient plutôt de déposer sur son bureau la copie qu'ils avaient remplis, pressés de rentrer chez eux après leur première journée de cours de l'année.  
>Tout les élèves sauf un, Will. Ce qu'Hannibal ne manqua pas de remarquer.<p>

Celui-ci, après avoir essuyé le tableau légèrement noirci par les traces de feutres datant essentiellement du cours précédent, commença à ranger ses affaires. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction du jeune élève.  
>Il semblait un peu ralenti dans ses mouvements, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Hannibal était quelque peu intrigué mais finalement décida de ne pas y prêter grande attention. Will se dirigeait vers la porte suivi par Hannibal qui lui aussi avait finit de ranger ses affaires.<p>

Par politesse et sans lever les yeux, il salua son professeur :

« Au revoir, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

- Au revoir Will.»

Le jeune garçon partit ensuite en un éclair, le cœur battant et s'engagea dans un des couloirs du lycée. Le remplaçant le regardait, il en était sûr, il pouvait presque sentir physiquement ses yeux sur lui.  
>Il le mettait mal à l'aise dès le premier jour...il l'avait changé de place devant tout le monde ! Et ce regard sombre et perçant qu'il avait fixé et qui <em>l'avait<em> fixé pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité et sans retenue... Tout cela le gênait tellement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu aux yeux de tous en une fraction de seconde ! La salle de classe avait été presque comme un four pour lui et il allait enfin pouvoir respirer.  
>Le cours de musique était bien le seul cours durant lequel il se sentait à l'aise...mais apparemment ces temps étaient désormais révolus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que revienne Monsieur Verger. Will essaya tant bien que mal de chasser ses idées de sa tête tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide alors qu'Hannibal fermait la porte à clé.<p>

Le professeur suivait d'un regard intense le jeune homme qui se déplaçait dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet élève n'avait pas l'air comme les autres. Il avait l'air plutôt intéressant bien que très timide. Hannibal décida d'aller au secrétariat afin de régler ce problème de liste survenu plus tôt.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées. Mais on pouvait dire que cette première journée s'était plutôt bien passée.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir, que ça soit pour poser des questions, des suggestions ou autre. J'y répondrais avec plaisir.<em>

_Concernant la suite, je pense qu'il faudra attendre au minimum** 1 semaine et demie** avant que je poste le deuxième chapitre. Il est déjà terminé mais la vérité est que j'ai commis une grosse bêtise et que j'essaie actuellement de le récupérer (inutile de vous dire que je pleure intérieurement). Bref._

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. *se protège des futures pierres qui vont lui être lancées*_

_Sérieusement...Je suis **VRAIMENT** désolée pour le retard. J'ai écrasé la première version de ce chapitre, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le récupérer malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le faire. Ca m'a vraiment démoralisée et si on y rajoute les cours, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour ... Bref. U_U_

_Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense essayer de me tenir à 2 chapitres par mois et exceptionnellement 3 quand j'en aurais le temps (autrement dit, pas maintenant). Mais en ce moment, j'ai des examens à préparer et ce n'est pas prêt de finir donc je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y aura 2 chapitres tous les mois. Je suis désolée. ;w;_

_Remerciements à **Mia Suzuki-Sama** pour sa bêta-lecture qui m'est plus qu'indispensable ainsi qu'à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, aussi bien les inscrits que les anonymes comme **Edith **ou encore **evernight0127 **(qui m'a prévenue d'un oubli dans le texte. Merci !). Ces reviews m'ont vraiment encouragées lorsqu'il fallait que je re-écris le chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente que cela vous plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas aussi pour ce chapitre._

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La lune resplendissait dans le ciel couleur bleu nuit. Un vent léger balayait les branches d'arbres.  
>La pièce était presque plongée dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairée par le rayon de blanchâtre qui passait à travers les seules fenêtres de la pièce.<p>

Will était couché sur le ventre, le corps douloureux et les yeux embués de larmes alors que la porte de sa chambre se fermait sous des pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il voulait disparaître. Pour toujours. Il se sentait souillé, sale et inutile.

N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il était finalement ? Inutile ?

Las, il laissa couler les perles salées trop longtemps retenues le long de ses joues.

_Pathétique. Il se trouvait juste pathétique._

Etait-il seulement présent sur Terre pour souffrir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il était né.

Son père disait que c'était de sa faute. Et Will en était convaincu, finalement. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps.

Son père aurait pu le tuer, Will en était sûr. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à ressentir tout cela encore maintenant. Son père ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins, ne l'aimait plus si cela avait été le cas avant. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il juste pas fait, hein ? Parce que c'était bien trop facile. Son fils devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait payer, vivre avec cette douleur qui revenait à son souvenir, après un an vicieusement cachée sous cette boule d'espoir qui était née. Subir en silence ce que son père lui faisait. Ce père qui, malgré tout, « l'aimait » d'après sa psychiatre.  
>Celle-ci était bien loin de connaître la vérité. Il n'en avait pas parlé. De toute façon, l'aurait-elle vraiment cru ?<p>

Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues.

Comment avait-il pu croire que son père avait changé ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Son père, le vrai, était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère l'avait emporté avec elle dix ans plus tôt.

Le père aimant et compréhensif était déjà mort. Will se haïssait pour avoir refusé d'y croire, pour s'être bandé les yeux, ébloui par son chemin vers la guérison.

Il n'était qu'un raté. Plus jamais il ne serait tranquille. De toute façon, un être humain comme lui le mérite-t-il vraiment ?

Il a mal.

La position dans laquelle il était lui était très inconfortable, notamment pour une certaine partie de son corps qui lui faisait particulièrement... Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, à part _endurer.  
><em>Will ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit, priant pour s'endormir le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p><strong>﹌ <em>Au même moment <em>﹌**

« J'arrive ! »

Hannibal sortit la lasagne qu'il avait préparée du four et le referma précautionneusement.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la maison. Il était vingt-heures trente et son invitée était pile à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant ainsi le visage rayonnant de son amie d'enfance.

« Bonjour Hannibal ! s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Lara ! Entre. »

Il se mit sur le côté afin de laisser la jeune femme passer. Elle était plutôt grande et approchait la quarantaine. Elle ne faisait clairement pas son âge. Ses cheveux étaient raides et de couleur châtain clair. Des yeux chocolat, grands et vifs. On pouvait lire dans son regard une force de caractère certaine. Son sourire lui donnait un air enfantin, mais autrement, son visage était celui d'une femme mature.

En clair, Lara Moon était une belle jeune femme.

Il lui prit son manteau et l'invita à poser son parapluie à l'entrée.

« Tu arrives à temps, le repas est prêt, dit Hannibal, d'un ton chaleureux.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as concoctés cette fois-ci, ria-t-elle. J'ai ramené du rosé Saint-Chinian. J'espère que ça ira avec ce que tu as préparé.

- J'en suis persuadé. »

Hannibal lui sourit puis la conduisit dans la salle à manger, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà le chemin, puisqu'elle était venue un nombre incalculable dans sa demeure. Une maison de banlieue très luxueuse.

Lara retira sans mal le bouchon du vin qu'elle avait ramené et, après s'être assise, commença à le servir tout en échangeant des banalités avec l'hôte de la maison.

Les codes de conduites qu'Hannibal respectait habituellement à table avec ses invités étaient totalement omis lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Elle faisait partie des rares êtres humains qu'il considérait_ vraiment_.  
>Hannibal posa l'entrée sur la table. Une simple salade verte recouverte d'une légère vinaigrette faîte essentiellement à partir de vinaigre balsamique. Son amie n'appréciait pas les plats compliqués, même si elle se forçait parfois. Cela l'intimidait plus qu'autre chose et Hannibal avait fini par le comprendre. C'est pourquoi il avait cuisiné pour l'occasion son plat préféré : La lasagne.<p>

Après avoir servi son invitée, qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'impatience, Hannibal se mit une bonne part et s'assit.

« Et ces classes ? Elles ne te font pas trop la misère ? questionna Lara, curieuse d'avoir les impressions de son ami sur son établissement.

- Pas du tout, au contraire. Pour l'instant, elles ne me posent aucun problème à part peut-être les premières années mais rien de très grave. Je pense que le contrôle de la semaine prochaine devrait les calmer. »

Lara éclata de rire devant le franc-parler d'Hannibal.

« Je n'en doute pas !

- Mais il y a eu, apparemment, un problème à l'administration avec l'une de mes classes. Un de mes élèves de Terminale n'est pas sur ma liste alors qu'il est quand même inscrit depuis plus de deux ans au lycée.

- C'est quel élève ?

* Will Graham.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Tu m'en vois désolée. Je pense que le secrétariat est très occupé par la rentrée en ce moment mais je vais faire en sorte de faire quelque chose. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a brusquement été admis à l'hôpital alors qu'il venait d'entamer sa Terminale, l'an dernier.

- C'est un redoublant ?

- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Eh bien non. Monsieur Verger n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire, ce que je conçois parfaitement.

- J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire alors. Will est le seul redoublant dans la classe de musique de Terminale que tu as. Ah et Alana Bloom n'est en réalité qu'en première. J'ai spécialement autorisé à ce qu'elle participe à ces cours car elle possède un niveau nettement supérieur aux autres élèves de sa classe et dans tous les cas, elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec eux. Monsieur Verger avait donc demandé à ce qu'on lui permette de changer.

- Je vois...Alana est très bien intégrée, elle parle à tout le monde dans la classe et semble être le type « populaire » du moins, chez les élèves de dernières années. Mais Will... Il semble être exclu ou à l'écart.

- Tu es toujours aussi observateur. »

Lara sourit.

« Disons qu'il est plutôt réservé et timide. Il avait d'excellentes notes à son entrée au lycée, mais peu à peu cela s'est dégradé. Il est passé de seize à onze de moyenne en deuxième année. Cependant, sa moyenne en musique a très peu baissée, preuve qu'elle l'intéresse vraiment ou du moins, qu'il possède de grandes capacités dans ce domaine. D'après certains professeurs, il peut être attachant.

- Je vois. »

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, Lara apprécia particulièrement l'attention qu'Hannibal avait eu envers elle et dégusta sa part de lasagne comme si elle avait été la dernière chose qu'elle allait manger. Elle parla de sa vie en général et de ses journées à un Hannibal plus qu'attentif.

Après le dessert, ils débarrassèrent la table et la brune insista pour faire la vaisselle. Hannibal l'aida donc.

« J'aimerais que tu joues du piano lorsque l'on aura fini ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu en jouer.

- Eh bien, si tu veux oui. »

Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, Hannibal s'assit sur le siège situé face au piano, accompagné de Lara qui l'imita. Hannibal commença à faire défiler ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument. Intimement et avec une légèreté que Lara avait toujours admirée. Dès leur adolescence déjà, il avait cette habilité à transporter loin tous ceux qui l'écoutaient jouer, en une fraction de seconde. C'est pourquoi celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs dirigé dans la musique, bien que sa sœur n'était pas forcément pour. Lara trouvait qu'il avait fait le bon choix malgré tout. Quel gâchis cela aurait-il été autrement.

La jeune directrice le regardait jouer avec des yeux émerveillés et ferma les yeux.  
>Il lui avait joué ce morceau de Ravel, « Une barque sur l'océan ». Morceau qui leur rappelait bien des souvenirs...<p>

Lorsque la dernière note fut jouée, Lara revint à la réalité et offrit un sourire radieux à Hannibal, qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait vingt-deux heures.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Hannibal.

- Je comprends. Je peux conduire et t'accompagner si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Hannibal ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et accompagna son amie jusqu'à l'entrée. Après avoir remis son manteau en laine et son écharpe, elle se tourna vers Hannibal :

« Prends soin de toi. Et au moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Monsieur est très mal placé pour parler, blagua Lara.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Hannibal. »

Ils s'enlacèrent amicalement puis se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Hannibal ouvre la porte et que son amie sorte. Il la referma ensuite et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il voulait faire un peu de rangement dans ses classeurs avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Will n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La douleur et la colère l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil.<p>

Il était sûrement bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée mais il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'y aller. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'une seule jambe sans avoir mal et il se sentait beaucoup trop faible psychologiquement. Il n'irait pas. Quoi que son père lui fasse après, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il s'était résolu, son père ne changera jamais. Alors qu'il l'engueule ou non, ça ne changeait plus rien. Il finirait toujours par le faire pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le jeune homme tourna difficilement la tête dans le sens opposé et chercha des yeux son réveil digital.

Il affichait sept heures du matin. Son père était sûrement déjà parti. Il devait sortir tôt, son lieu de travail étant à environ quarante-cinq minutes de la maison.  
>Celui-ci travaillait dans la gestion des ressources humaines d'une grande multinationale – ce qui était bien ironique si on prenait en compte les traitements que celui-ci faisait subir à son fils.<p>

Will était déjà en retard de toute manière et cette constatation fit apparaître chez le jeune homme une pointe de soulagement. Il pouvait sécher sans problème avec son père absent de la maison, même si l'école allait sûrement appeler. Tant pis. Il n'aurait qu'à pas répondre.  
>Il se voyait mal leur dire qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'école parce que, pas de chance, son père avait décidé par un malheureux hasard de le prendre par derrière et de le cogner.<p>

Non, il ne se voyait pas du tout leur dire ça.

La question de poids refit surface dans son esprit. Il avait envie de se peser maintenant et il fallait qu'il le fasse, bien que cela lui était strictement interdit. C'était la seule chose qu'il contrôlait encore. Décidé, il se leva maladroitement et manqua de tomber puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Dans la penderie était cachée une balance. Will n'avait plus le droit de se peser, ni de posséder une balance personnelle. Il l'avait cachée là au cas où il en aurait "besoin".  
>Il la sortit et après avoir enlevé ses chaussettes, monta sur la balance. Il savait pertinemment que le chiffre qui s'afficherait sur l'écran ne lui plairait pas. Si on y réfléchissait mieux, avait-il été déjà satisfait de son poids pendant plus d'une heure ? Il savait lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas ou alors, il n'en avait pas le souvenir ce qui était peu probable. Mais quelque chose en lui exigeait qu'il aille se peser maintenant, après avoir passé autant de temps loin d'une balance.<p>

Après avoir inspiré et expiré un bon coup, il pencha son regard sur l'écran à ses pieds et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place.  
>Il était à moitié surpris. S'il était sorti de l'hôpital, c'est qu'il avait atteint un certain poids, raisonnable pour sa taille. Et avec le programme qu'il suivait, le chiffre qui s'afficherait sur l'objet n'aurait pas été le même qu'avant, dans tous les cas. Mais cela faisait toujours mal de se peser, toujours. Et quelque soit les circonstances.<br>Il descendit de la balance, des larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

Il ne serait jamais assez maigre.

Jamais. A quoi bon se priver maintenant ? Tout était fichu. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver ce corps en quelques mois. Il n'en avait plus tellement la force ni la motivation qui lui avait permis d'obtenir ce corps tant désiré auparavant.

Il avait mal et il éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin de s'échapper de ce cauchemar, de s'évader.

Il mit rapidement un bas de jogging gris ainsi qu'un T-shirt puis descendit difficilement les escaliers.  
>Il se dirigea vers le frigo machinalement et mais s'arrêta en face alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.<p>

_Ne mange pas._

_Ne mange pas._

Un violent combat intérieur se jouait en Will. Une partie de lui voulait qu'il mange jusqu'à s'étouffer et une autre refusait qu'il prenne un gramme de plus.  
>Will resta de longues minutes devant le frigidaire, ne sachant quoi faire.<p>

Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir s'en sortir maintenant.

Après courte réflexion, le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte de Pandore et en sorti divers aliments.

Ses pulsions avaient triomphé.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il était déjà dans la cuisine et avait déjà commencé à sortir de la nourriture. A quoi bon retourner dans sa chambre ?  
>Il avait déjà pris du poids, alors autant bien manger aujourd'hui non ?<p>

Demain, il se reprendrait se disait-il. Il se reprendrait en main et perdrait tout.

Il redeviendrait maigre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les placards et en sorti un nombre incalculable d'aliments, avec frénésie. Il fit cuire des pâtes, de la viande et avait sorti des paquets de gâteaux. Will était animé par une euphorie grandissante.

Et il mangea ; mangea, ne prenant même pas le temps de bien mâcher ce qu'il ingurgitait. Il mangea jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit sur le point d'exploser et que la bile commençait à remonter, involontairement cette fois. Il laissa le reste de la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé sur la table puis d'un pas lourd et lent se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, située à quelques mètres de lui.  
>Il pénétra dans la pièce et se pencha vers la cuvette. Lentement, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et commit ce crime qu'il n'avait plus perpétré depuis un an.<p>

Au début, la sensation était bizarre. Will avait perdu en quelque sorte l'habitude de faire ça et les aliments descendaient difficilement. _Très_ difficilement.  
>Mais il retrouva vite ses repères et la tâche devint moins pénible.<p>

Après une trentaine de minutes, Will se redressa, essoufflé et tira la chasse d'eau avant de se laver les mains dans le lavabo situé à sa gauche. Il marcha ensuite en direction du divan situé à côté de la cuisine et s'étala de tout son long.

Une crise de faite. Il n'était que neuf heures.

Le jeune homme soupira presque de bien-être. Cela faisait si longtemps. Les sensations qu'il ressentait à l'instant lui avait manqué. Rien, rien ne pouvait le faire sentir comme cela.

Il se sentait calme, pur mais en même temps sale et gras. Euphorique et en même temps fatigué.

Son ventre encore extrêmement tendu il y a une demi-heure était maintenant plat et ne lui faisait plus mal. Ses émotions se contredisaient, mais c'est aussi cela que Will aimait : il se sentait vivant.

Il resta un long moment couché, à fixer le mur, l'esprit vide comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis très...très longtemps. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, mais il aimait cette sensation de dangerosité, cette impression de vivre sur le fil et de pouvoir tomber à tout moment, sans même pouvoir le prédire. C'était comme lorsqu'après avoir arrêté une drogue, on en reprenait consciemment et en redécouvrait les effets comme pour la première fois, en dépit des dangers qu'elle présente. Oui, la nourriture était sa drogue. Sa seule amie mais aussi son ennemie. Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Il y avait des périodes durant lesquelles il pouvait s'empiffrer avec plaisir mais aussi honte et culpabilité et ensuite finir aux toilettes. Et d'autres où il arrêtait simplement de manger et s'affamait afin de voir les chiffres de la balance descendre plus rapidement. Il ne se comprenait plus. Et avoir été diagnostiqué par des médecins ne l'avait pas plus aidé.

Le jeune homme avait encore faim, il le sentait.

Faim d'amour, faim de haine, faim d'attention, faim d'existence.

Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à combler ce vide quand il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire totalement ?  
>Cette sensation de néant présente en lui depuis qu'il avait sept ans ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait juste besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose. Mais c'était peine perdue, personne ne pourrait lui rendre ce que sa mère lui avait pris.<p>

Alors à quoi bon se bousiller la gorge pendant presque une demi-heure lorsque l'on sait que dans quelques heures, cette sensation reviendrait comme si de rien était ?

Il se sentait ridicule et cela l'incita encore plus à se lever et à recommencer ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.  
>Alors il se releva et recommença ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.<p>

Il était dix heures.

* * *

><p>﹌ <strong><em>Plus tard, dans l'après-midi <em>**﹌

Hannibal était fatigué. Sa journée avait été longue et elle n'était toujours pas terminée.

Hannibal détestait aussi les retardataires.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'on toqua à la porte alors qu'il faisait l'appel, son humeur se détériora encore plus – si c'était possible.

« Entrez. » Le ton employé était froid. Si froid que les élèves arrêtèrent instantanément leurs bavardages

La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève de classe, Brent. C'était son premier retard, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hannibal n'était pas du tout disposé à être compréhensif.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, dit-il en regardant Hannibal d'un regard déterminé.

- Allez vous asseoir. Je vous note en retard. Et sachez qu'au deuxième, vous serez collé. »

Brent referma nonchalamment la porte derrière lui, agacé par ce que le prof venait de lui annoncer. Il s'assit face à sa table et Hannibal continua l'appel. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Will, qui n'apparaissait toujours pas dans sa liste, Hannibal releva la tête à la recherche du jeune homme mais il s'aperçut bien vite que celui-ci n'était pas là : La table était vide.

Il nota « absent » à côté de son nom puis décida de commencer le cours.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui débuter une activité qui se prolongera sur, au minimum, deux séances. Travailler votre capacité à transmettre diverses émotions à travers votre jeu est très important, surtout pour votre épreuve de baccalauréat à la fin de l'année et pour vous-même. Beaucoup de points sont accordés à cet aspect de votre interprétation, c'est pourquoi vous allez chacun former des groupes de quatre personnes avec vos camarades et choisir un sentiment ou une émotion. Après quelques répétitions, vous interpréterez devant toute la classe la chanson ou musique de votre choix en faisant en sorte de nous transmettre l'émotion ou le sentiment choisi. Chacun donnera ensuite son avis sur la prestation.

Nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus, mais il est important que vous fassiez cet exercice. »

A peine avait-il fini que déjà des murmures s'élevaient dans la classe. Passer devant toute la classe n'enchantait guère tout le monde.

Hannibal s'y attendait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être agacé. Il se racla la gorge en guise d'avertissement et continua :

« Pendant cette heure, vous allez former les groupes et choisir le sentiment. Vous viendrez l'écrire au tableau ainsi que les membres de votre groupe.

Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Une élève leva la main.

« Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est noté ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important à savoir pour le moment. »

Hannibal pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était agacée par sa réponse mais il décida de ne faire aucune remarque sur cela et continua :

« J'ai par ailleurs corrigé vos évaluations que je vais vous distribuer. Vous trouverez un corrigé à l'intérieur. Je vais revenir sur les points importants avant que l'on commence l'activité. »

Toute la classe semblait retenir son souffle – excepté Hannibal bien sûr – , appréhendant la première note de l'année.

Le professeur donna un paquet de copie à trois élèves qui se chargèrent de les distribuer pendant qu'Hannibal cherchait la correction dans son trieur. Chaque élève prenait sa feuille et la regardait avec empressement. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres déçus ou encore fiers. Hannibal avait mis toutes sortes de notes et les réactions qu'il pouvait entre-apercevoir étaient tellement prévisibles. Après tous ces joyeux détours entre les tables, un élève posa la seule copie restante avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table. Hannibal savait déjà à qui elle appartenait mais il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment nécessaire de poser la question. Il finit par s'y risquer quand même :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un prend la copie de Will ? »

Hannibal n'espérait pas de réponse mais, contre toute attente, une main féminine s'éleva :

« Oui. »

Hannibal regarda la jeune fille mais il n'arrivait pas à un mettre un nom sur sa tête. Qu'importe, il allait lui donner.

Il se dirigea vers sa table et y posa la copie avant de retourner face au tableau et commença la correction.

Les élèves ne posaient aucune question et Hannibal avait clairement l'impression de parler tout seul. Il n'y prêta pas trop attention mais cela finit par l'agacer vers la fin de la correction. Il n'était pas habitué du tout à parler, parler sans que personne ne réponde et ne fasse que le regarder. Après ça, il restait tout juste le temps pour que les élèves commencent à former les groupes.

Tous les élèves se levèrent presque en même temps, faisant grincer leur chaise à l'unisson – pour le plus grand malheur d'Hannibal -.  
>Pendant de ce temps, celui-ci s'assit sur sa chaise et continua de corriger les contrôles qu'il avait fait faire aux deuxièmes année. Il avait déjà commencé chez lui et il n'avait donné que des notes désastreuses pour l'instant. Il soupira et pris la première feuille qui se présentait sur le tas de copies non corrigées, en espérant que celle qu'il avait prise était une bonne et non une mauvaise comme cela avait été le cas pour les quatre précédentes.<p>

Le reste de l'heure passa relativement vite. Les élèves parlaient beaucoup, mais suivaient les consignes. Hannibal trop absorbé par ses corrections à faire ne fit même plus attention au bruit environnant bien qu'il en gardait quand même la notion.

A la fin de l'heure, Hannibal se leva: « Bon week-end ! Et n'oubliez pas de répéter d'ici mardi. »

Comme d'habitude, personne ne fit de commentaires et les élèves sortirent en un clin d'œil. C'était le premier week-end depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la majorité comptait donc en profiter.  
>Hannibal se retourna vers le tableau afin de noter le nom des groupes et des émotions choisies. Il remarqua qu'un seul groupe sur les cinq (de la classe) était composé de trois membres au lieu des quatre requis. C'est vrai, Will était absent.<p>

Il faudrait que le jeune homme intègre ce groupe pensa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas très envie de prévenir les élèves du groupe en question. En réalité, il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer en ne disant rien. Hannibal n'était pas machiavélique, ou méchant. Du moins ne se voyait-il pas comme cela. Il aimait juste expérimenter... Parfois. A l'insu des sujets.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question : Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

D'après Lara, ses meilleurs notes étaient en musique et il sembler beaucoup aimer cette matière, alors pourquoi aurait-il subitement séché alors qu'on était encore qu'en début d'année ? C'était bizarre. Et puis en tant que professeur, il se devait de demander des explications à qui pouvait en avoir.  
>C'est-à-dire au bureau des surveillants.<p>

Hannibal effaça vivement le tableau et rangea ses affaires avant de fermer la salle à clé. Il traversa les couloirs, le pas droit, sévère. Ses chaussures, qui étaient munies d'un petit talon, résonnaient dans les couloirs quasiment déserts. Quelques professeurs finissaient encore de ranger leur salle tandis que les dames de ménages commençaient déjà à nettoyer les salles vides. Hannibal passa sans même tourner la tête et continua, regardant droit devant lui.

Arrivé au bureau, il toqua à la porte et déposa le billet d'appel sur le comptoir en face de lui. Le surveillant qui était présent le pris et le rangea dans un classeur rempli de billets du même genre.

« Un élève de ma classe de musique qui est en terminale, Will Graham, n'est pas venu au cours d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce que l'on sait pourquoi ? » Hannibal avait brisé le silence religieux qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

- Hm... attendez, je vais regarder. »

Le surveillant sorti un autre classeur, lui beaucoup moins rempli et commença à éplucher toutes les pochettes jusqu'à un intercalaire rouge.

« Non, personne n'a appelé aujourd'hui pour justifier son absence. Il n'a pas été là de la journée.

- D'accord. Merci quand même. »

Hannibal tenta un demi-sourire et sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le parking.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Hannibal se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment son affaire, à proprement parler. Alors pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il autant ? Will allait revenir. C'était son année de terminale et il avait redoublé en plus. Personne ne serait assez bête pour s'amuser à rater des cours en cette année là. Surtout des cours que l'on est censé aimer. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Ce devait être cela.

Hannibal soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention en conduisant.

Il enclencha le moteur et se rendit à une supérette non loin du lycée. Il comptait faire des courses avant de rentrer chez lui et profiter de son week-end bien mérité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ~<strong>_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, suggestions, poser des questions etc. :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !_


End file.
